tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
April Kepner (Mcmachinex, The 100)
April Kepner was a former Medical Officer on the Ark. Considered essential personnel, her spot was secured in the bunker when Praimfaya came for humanity again. However, upon being free, she defected to join Charmaine Diyoza's people in Shadow Valley. She made it back to the Eligius IV ship with the others and was in cyrosleep for 125 years. Upon being woken up, she was sent down onto the moon with the first exploratory group. With only a couple hundred people left of humanity, for many years, April was one of the soft souls. She wanted peace without violence. However, after six years in the bunker, she closed off. She defected from Wonkru to join General Diyoza's people in the valley and thus, made it onto the Eligius IV ship to go into cryosleep for 125 years. Alpha Moon has sparked her with hope for something better again. Background April was born in Agro Station to Joe and Karen Kepner. Her father was a farmer and her mother was a teacher. She went to school with Kara Cooper, only a few years younger. Both of her parents died in The Culling of the Ark. Never picking up the farming gene like her father, it became apparent at a young age that she had a talent for medicine. She trained alongside Eric Jackson, and underneath Abby Griffin, in order to become a doctor. April is a talented surgeon and diagnostician. She both loves and hates surgery, although the hatred comes from the fact that on the Ark, they were always very limited in what they could legally use to save a life. When the kids were sent down to Earth, she assisted with surgery on Chancellor Jaha. When he awoke and Abby was imprisoned, she told him what was going on so that he could stop it. Personality Although April seems to be a little bit fragile, the many things that all of the surviving former Sky people have been through prove that she is much stronger than she seems. Being on the ground and working under extreme conditions, she much more confident in herself and her abilities, and little by little showed more of her personality. She is incredibly tenacious. Along with being extremely organized, April is also very competitive - refusing to give up on anything and everything, known to continue to perform CPR even when everyone has told her to give up and stop. April's most noticeable quality is her ability to read people. She's extremely receptive and notices things that most people would overlook. She is also compassionate and understanding. April also cares deeply about her friends and patients. Along with those qualities, she also has some flaws - such as her inability to filter what she says and the extreme anxiety that causes her to come off as annoying. April also has a tendency to push people away and shut them out when she is hurt. April can also become very emotional over little things. After losing her baby, she seems to be much stronger and more serious about everything. She became more willing to do what it takes to survive. Throughout The Seasons. Season One. TBD. Season TWo. TBD. Season Three. April assists with some of the supply runs to Mount Weather to ensure that they can get all the supplies that they need for medical. While Abby is in Polis, she remained behind in Arkadia to ensure that things can go smoothly with the removal of birth control implants in their population. When ALIE's chips began to pass around because of the return of Jaha, April was among the first to take them. While she was no in extreme pain or agony like some of the others who were coerced into taking the chip, she trusted Chancellor Jaha and the promises that came along with the chip and the City of Light were too good for her to be able to say no to. In the City of Light, she was happy. Fulfilled. Season Four. Waking up from ALIE's chips to find out the world was ending was hard. April went along with Abby, Jackson, and the other's to Becca's lab on the island. The lab was incredibly impressive but the things that had to be done inside of it were not. Saving humanity always came at an incredible cost. April didn't agree with what they had to do in order to find out if nightblood could be created effectively in the lab setting, with what they did to that grounder. But she didn't fight back against it, either. Better them than her. After inevitable failure and packing up what they could take from Becca's lab to use in the Bunker that was discovered, she was on the list of essential personnel and was left in the bunker after Skaikru was gassed. Season Five. Six long years were spent inside of the bunker. During her time underground, she fell pregnant shortly before The Dark Year. However, due to the minimal circumstances that she and the others were living under, her pregnancy only lasted a few weeks before she suffered a miscarriage. Eric Jackson helped her cover it up, as she didn't believe that she could trust Abby at the time. When The Dark Year came, April felt obligated to side with Abby: as a doctor, she knew that the other woman was right and they had no option if they wanted all of humanity to survive. She remembered the stories of what had happened on the Ark, how horrid it had been. Yet what Octavia did to make all of them see the importance of it seemed to be so much worse than the childhood horror stories. It turned her away from Octavia and the concept of Wonkru, though she would never be able to voice her opinion without risking ending up in the fighting pit and dying. It set her up to defect when the bunker was finally open and the offer was made by General Diyoza. April ran with the others, a bullet grazing her arm, and managed to make it onto the other ship. She worked with Abby to cure the miners and knew of Diyoza's pregnancy. When dissent occurred between Diyoza and McCreary, she ended up hiding with Diyoza. Because of Diyoza, she ended up on the ship with the chance to survive... only after a hundred years in cryosleep. Season Six. One hundred and twenty-five years after being put into cryosleep, April was woken up alongside Niylah to help assist with Marcus Kane's surgery to try and save his life. It was successful until it wasn't. When the ship was brought inside of Sanctum's radiation shield, she finally began to feel the hope that she had lost inside of the Bunker. After everything, she's returning to her roots of naivety and happy to trust the people of Sanctum, busying herself with the medical facilities and fitting in as best that she can.Category:The 100 character Category:Non canons Category:Female OC Category:Female Character